A Special Bond
by LostWriter666
Summary: The Pokémon World had changed forever when Future Legendary Trainer Ash Ketchum discovered Bond Evolution, a special evolution that only occurs when a trainer and Pokémon's hearts, Minds, and Souls are connected as one. Karma Akabane, a new trainer in the Sinnoh Region, begins his journey with his best friend Ace, the chimchar he befriended when he was a kid. The story starts Now
1. Chapter 1

**The Sinnoh Region, home to many fascinating creatures called Pokémon, and Professor Rowan, the professor of Pokémon Evolution.**

**Today was the tenth birthday of three new trainers: Damien Dahrk, Melanie Martinez, and Karma Akabane. **

**((If you cant guess where I got the names then I don't know what to tell you))**

**So like all the other tenth birthdays the three new trainers must choose their starter Pokémon which are: Chimchar The fire type, Turtwig the grass type, and Piplup the water type.**

**This batch of young trainers are ready to embark on their journey, and take the world of Pokémon by storm.**

**Twin Leaf Town**

Karma woke up with a start, his eyes that were so white he looked blind, stared at the ceiling above him. He had the strangest dream that confused him so much. All he could recall was a small voice calling his name. He didn't know why but it sounded very familiar.

He sighed as he swung his legs off the side of the bed and out of the covers. He took a glance at his bedside clock and groaned seeing as it was only 4:53 in the morning. He still had about 3 hours until he had to be getting ready and heading to Sandgem town.  
He got up and walked over to his closet. He decided he might as well go walk for a little bit. He quickly threw on just a plain white T-shirt and some red sweatpants, and then slipped on his red running shoes.

He tiptoed down the stairs to the living room, where Damien and Melanie were staying so all three of them could go to the professors together this morning. He smiled at his two closest friends and slipped outside into the cool morning air.

He stretched a little then took at a slow jog towards Lake Verity, it was a tranquil spot for him to forget about the dream. Today however it wasn't so tranquil, as he entered Karma heard the sounds of moves and gruff human voices calling them out, alongside pained Pokémon cries.

Karma growled and ran faster to the scene and yelled as he saw a group of Pokémon hunters surrounding an Absol and a Skorupi, and both looked badly injured.

Karma screamed in rage at the hunters, then ran forward and smashed his fist into the side of ones chest, then knelt next to absol, who looked at him.

Karma leaned down and placed his forehead on Absols and spoke softly, "Absol, please lend me your power, show me your best move, initiate Connection."

Karmas mind whirled with the absols moveset and he chose one with his mind, he then stood with his eyes blazing black fire, the hunters stepped back then chuckled cockily and tried to step forward until a pulse of Darkness was shot at them by Karma.

"You come near these two again and I'll do worse then just threaten, I'll kill you!" He growled darkly, "My name is Karma Akabane, the Protector of Pokemon, now leave!"

The hunters scrambled to get away from the kid who was growling darkly, as he watched the hunters leave he turned back to the two Pokémon and started to search for any more injuries. As he was he accidentally brushed the Skorupis leg and made it cry out in pain which made Absol growl threateningly at Karma, until it saw the somber look on the boys face.

"This isn't good, if I don't get you to the Pokémon center fast then you won't be able to walk on this leg." He then looked around and spotted a buneary and called it over.

"Hello young buneary," he placed his forehead on the buneary sand opened the connection again, he searched the bunearys moves and smiled, he tapped with his mind and moved away from the Pokémon, "Thank you young one."

"Bun Bun!" The rabbit Pokémon chirped then hopped away.

Karma carefully picked up Skorupi and looked at Absol, "Can you run pretty fast?"

"Absol!" It confirmed.

"Good then follow me!" With that Karma activated the agility move he chose from the buneary and rushed off to Sandgem town, with Absol close behind.

**Sandgem Town Pokemon Center**

The doors of the Pokémon center opened and Karma rushes through and towards the desk, "Oh hello Karma...oh dear what happened to this Skorupi?!"

"Pokémon hunters." He growled and nurse joy nodded.

Nurse Joy gently laid Skorupi down on bed and then looked at Absol, "Do you need healing as well Absol?"

Absol shook its head, and Karma smiled, "Don't worry," he walked over to chansey who chirped happily as he laid his forehead on hers, "chansey is letting me borrow heal pulse so I'll take care of Absol."

Nurse Joy smiled, "Ok Karma, and remember if you ever decide to not be a trainer you'd make a great ranger or doctor with that ability of yours."

Karma smiled, "I know," he looked down at Absol, "But it comes in handy when needing to train a certain move to my Pokémon, correction, my family."

Joy and Chansey smiled at Karma then took Skorupi back to back of the building to start treatment.

Karma sighed and knelt next to Absol, a slowly glowing pulse of light emanated from Karmas hands, "I really hope Skorupi will be ok, and don't worry as soon as you two are healed I'll take you straight back to Lake Verity."

Absol looked at the boy in front of him, he then nuzzled his hand, "Absol."

Karma smiled, "Thanks Absol," his hand continued to glow as some bruises disappeared from Absols body, "in just a bit you'll be good as new."

"Absol Absol?" He asked.

Karma chuckled, a slight glint lit up his white eyes, "I guess your wondering about my ability huh?"

Absol nodded, "Ab."

Karma smiled and sat on a bench nearby while Absol sat and looked at the boy.

"It began when I was 3 years old, right on my birthday." He said as he told Absol.

_Flashback _

_A 3 year old Karma walked through the woods of Lake Verity, he had gotten lost while on a birthday picnic with his mom and his friends._

_He started to sniffle, he wanted to cry so much he didn't like how scary the forest was and he hated how he got lost so easily._

_As he wandered he spotted a bright light flash from a little ways away and he decided to head towards it, when he came close to where the light came from he gasped, he saw all the rare Pokémon only told in the legends of his storybook right in front._

_He giggled happily and ran out to see them closer, but as the legendaries spotted the young boy they stopped conversing in their language and looked at the young boy._  
_Soon though a majestic deer like Pokémon with a sun like emblem wrapped around its body trotted over to the child._

_"Young One, What is your name?"__ Asked the deer in the boys mind._

_"My name is K-Karma! Karma Akabane!" He exclaimed happily, though still struggling with his name slightly._

_The deer smiled, __"Young Karma, you are the first human to ever see all of us Legendary Pokémon in one place, you must be very special."_

_Karma didn't quite know what Legendary meant, but he understood Special and smiled widely._

_The deer chuckled, __"I am known as Arceus,the creator of the world, please come here child."_

_Arceus beckoned the young boy forward and leaned his head down to look at the young boy._

_Karma giggled and without warning hugged Arceus's head, their foreheads touching a brief second before Karma let go, his eyes glowing a soft pink, visible a little in his white eyes._

_"This is a surprise, you are very special indeed, you seem to have gained my move Teleport, please use this move to return to your family, and return to this spot when you become a trainer."__ Arceus said as they all disappeared._

_Karma cocked his head and felt the power hide away in his mind as he walked away, the talk burning itself into his memory._

_Flashback end_

"Still to this day I haven't used the teleport move I got from Arceus, because I learned that as soon as I get a move and use it then I can't use it again unless I borrow it again." Karma told Absol, who was still stuck on the fact that this human had met Arceus.  
As they sat in silence the emergency room light went off and a ding was heard as Chansey and nurse Joy came out with Skorupi on a gurney.

Karma and Absol quickly stood and walked over to them, "Thank you so much nurse Joy!"

Nurse Joy smiled, "Your welcome Karma, now she can't walk well as it was Badly sprained so Absol I need you to watch her for me ok?"

Absol nodded, "Absol!"

Karma smiled and leaned his forehead against Skorupis and initiated the connection, he chose a move he would keep for a special occasion and stepped back, "Skorupi, just so you know I'm taking you and Absol back to Lake Verity."

Absol and Skorupi looked at each other and nodded, "Absol! Skorupi!" They said simultaneously surprising the two humans.

Karma then chuckled, "I get it, you don't want me to do you?" They both shook their heads, "Ok then, well after I go to the lab and get another partner I'll catch y'all so we can be a real family."

Absol nuzzled his future trainer while Skorupi cheered, Nurse Joy smiled and reached behind the counter and returned with two premier balls, she then handed these to Karma, "Use these to catch them please, I've had these for so long they will start collecting dust soon."

Karma smiled as he took the two premier balls, "Thank you very much nurse Joy." He said with a grateful smile.

He then turned towards the two Pokémon, "Alright let's get going," he looked at his watch, "we've got to meet my friends and the professor, it's Time for you two to meet Ace."

He picked up Skorupi carefully after shrinking the premier balls and looked at Absol, "Alright let's go."

"Absol!" With that the trio walked out of the Pokémon Center and towards the lab.

**A/N Journeys are all about new beginnings and this is Karmas, comment what you like, vote and follow for updates! **  
**Thank you for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Karma, Absol, and Skorupi walked a ways away from the Pokémon center to a big laboratory. A sign out front said Professor Rowan's Laboratory and the trio smiled.

As soon as Karma opened the gate to walk towards the lab, an orange and tan chimpanzee Pokémon jumped on his head, Karma laughed and raised a hand to pet the Pokémon.

"Hey Ace, I guess you couldn't wait much longer huh?" Karma asked the Pokémon.

A chuckle called Karmas attention as he looked forward and saw Damien, Melanie, and Professor Rowan standing nearby.

"Why yes, he was getting quite anxious, as were Melanie and Damien here."

Karma smiled sheepishly, "Sorry you guys, I got wrapped up in helping these two." He said gesturing at Skorupi in his arms and Absol beside him.

Melanie walked over and laid a hand on Skorupis head and petted it, Skorupi instantly warming to the nice girl, "Hehe she's so friendly."

Karma smiled at the interaction, "Yeah she is."

Melanie crouched down next to Absol who stared at the girl and sniffed her hand, he looked up at Karma who was smiling softly, he decided to trust the girl and nudged her hand.

Melanie giggles and pets Absol softly, "He's so cute as well."

Karma smiled again then looked at Professor Rowan, "I know it's a rush but may I please have Ace's poke ball and the Pokédex, I have an old promise to keep soon."

Rowan chuckled as he held out the ball and dex and let Karma take hold of them, "I have a request and a surprise for you three trainers if you would all come back in two hours."

Karma smiled, he then knelt down and held out the two premier balls to Skorupi and Absol, who both hit the button at the same time without hesitation, the balls didn't even shake before they clicked.

"Welcome to my family, Geiger and Quake." He said to the two poke balls which shook, he then turned them and let them out, "Hello Geiger," He said to Absol, "and hello again Quake." He told Skorupi.

They both smiled and nuzzled him, but Skorupi whimpered slightly with the pain of her leg, Melody gasped and knelt next to her, "Oh you poor thing."

Melody placed her hands around the Pokémon's leg and her eyes glowed just slightly yellow as she healed her leg, after a few seconds she leaned back, "That should be better."

Skorupi moved her leg and cried out in happiness, "Skoru!"she exclaimed and nuzzled Melanie, then smiled at Karma.

"Thanks Melanie, I'm glad you were able to help her." Karma said with a smile.

"No problem Karma, now don't you have someone to keep a promise too?" Melanie asked with a knowing smirk.

Karma looked at the Pokédex and saw the time and nodded furiously, "Oh Arceus yes, and if I don't hurry who knows what he'll do."

"Come On Ace, Geiger, and Quake, we gotta hurry!" Karma exclaimed as he returned his three Pokémon and bolted back to Lake Verity, Agility somehow activating even though he had used it before.

Melanie and Damien looked at each other and busted out laughing, Professor Rowan looking really confused turned to the young new trainers, "What is so funny?"

Damien smiled, and brushed off some laughter tears, "Uh basically We all have a special power, but me and Melanie were given ours, and Karma was born with his, and when Karma was little he met a very special Pokémon.

Melanie nodded, "Yep Very Very Special!" She said with a little giggle.

Rowan still looked very confused but decided to ask Karma when he came back.

Melanie and Damien just looked at each other and busted out laughing, "We'll be back Professor our parents wanted us back to talk a bit.

With that the two trainers ran off, and Professor Rowan waved a short goodbye as he turned back to his lab, "I hope the other Professors will be helpful to them whatever they decide." He said quietly as he walked back to his lab.

**A/N Karma and his promise Next chapter keep a lookout**


	3. Chapter 3

Karma ran as fast as he could, he didn't want to be late and break his promise.

He rushed to the lake and using his memory ran through the forest to the clearing where he met Arceus and the legendary Pokémon.

When he got close his step faltered as a memory dragged its way out of a block he didn't know he had.

His eyes glazed over and he fell backwards into a pile of leaves, and went still.

_Flashback _

_A 6 year old Karma ran into the forest to escape from Pokémon hunters after him and the Pokémon in his arms, he didn't know why but he needed to save this Pokémon._

_"Don't worry I'll definitely save you, I can't break my promise." He said down to the young Pokémon who had tears in her eyes._

_"K-Karma please, save me." She cried softly._

_"Don't worry Celebi, I will save you, I must save you, I made a promise to be a protector of Pokémon, I will fulfill that promise."_

_Shouts were heard as he ran and he growled and tried to run faster despite his tired legs, he dodged and weaved through trees until a root caught his foot and he stumbled and fell with celebi flying out of his arms into a pile of leaves close to the clearing._

_Stomps and confident laughs were heard as the Pokémon Hunters finally caught up to him, one bent down and grabbed him by his hair and pulled him up hard making Karma yell out in pain._

_"Alright Kid tell us where Celebi is before our Pokémon decide to attack." The hunter holding him growled into his ear as a pair of Houndooms and Toxicroaks and Skuntanks surrounded him._

_Karma grimaced, but looked up at the man and spit in his face, "Do your worst bastard, I may be six but you've never seen a kid like me!"_

_The man growled and threw him down on the forest floor, "Idiots attack him already!"_

_The Pokémon winced then growled and sent out waves of attacks at the kid, but soon a pink aura surrounded Karma and all the attacks stopped just before they hit him._

_The hunters and Pokémon stepped back, "Who the hell are you kid?!" A hunter asked_

_"My name is Karma Akabane, I'm the chosen one of Arceus, the second chosen one after the legendary Ash Ketchum, and I will not let you harm me or Celebi!" Karma roared as the attacks swirled around him covered in a pink energy then blasted out sending all the Pokémon and all but one of the hunters sprawling to get out of the area and away from the kid_

_The lone hunter was the one who had threatened and ordered the Pokémon to attack him, "What the hell! Your freaking crazy!" He said as he tried to scramble up and away from the glowing kid, but Karma held a hand out and the pink glow enveloped the hunter and brought him to face Karma._

_Karmas eyes burned with a pink and black fire which scared the grown up so horribly that he started to thrash as Karma stood._

_"Listen very closely, You will round up all your Pokémon and the other hunters and go turn yourselves in, Do I make myself clear?" He asked with a scarily calm smile._

_The hunter nodded and the pink light faded as he dropped to the ground then scrambled away from the devil kid._

_Karmas body stopped glowing pink and he stumbled a bit, "Ugh that one has some backlash." He said as a small green body flew over to him._

_"Thank you karma!" Celebi exclaimed as she tackle hugged Karmas chest_

_"Your welcome Celebi." He said as he petted her head and his eyes glowed a slight yellow._

_Celebi noticed and gasped, "Oh No you got Future Sight from me, it's not just an attack either, and sadly when you use it, it won't fade like the others so be careful ok, Karma?"_

_Karma smiled and nodded, "Don't worry celebi, I know, I hope I never have to use it."_

_Celebi smiled and they both ran into the clearing to see Arceus standing there waiting._

_"Thank you young one, if not for you I would have lost a daughter today."_

_Karma blushed as Celebi went and nuzzled her father head, "I'm a Protector of Pokémon, I had to help her."_

_Celebi smiled and flew down and landed on his head, "Yeah he's right, the only thing is he got Future sight from me."_

_Arceus nodded gravely, __"I was afraid that might happen, your power is still something we don't understand, but it is very powerful, how many powers do you have now?"_

_"I have 7, all of them from legendaries, so I will not use them." _

_Arceus smiled, __"That is why I ask if you do not mind sharing two powers with your young friends, preferably A healing move with the girl and a fighting move for the boy?"_

_Karma smiled, "Ok Arceus, I'll do just that!" He said and turned to leave._

_"Remember young trainer! Come back here in four years!" __Arceus called out as he and Celebi disappeared._

_Karma nodded and his eyes glowed pink, "Don't worry," he said as a tear trickled down his cheek, "I won't ever forget." He said as he used a move from a psychic Pokémon he met to bury the memory so no one can use it._

_**Flashback end**_

Karma sat up and smiled, he got up and ran into the clearing to see Arceus waiting for him there.


	4. Chapter 4

Karma smiled up at Arceus, "Hello again Arceus."

_"Hello young one, it seems as though you truly did keep your promise, I am very impressed."_

"Thank you Arceus, and before you ask Damien and Melanie are doing quite well with their given powers, still wish I had figured out a different way to deliver them both."

He said this and remembered how he told both of his friends the idea and how he gave Damien his power through fist bump so he could have his fighting move, and how the only way he could give Melanie the healing power was through a kiss which haunted them both as they were like siblings.

Arceus nodded, _"That is pleasing to hear, now onto the reason why I truly needed you to return here, over the time I have watched you you have grown close bonds with Pokémon."_

As he said this all three pokeballs opened and his family was formed bowing before Arceus who nodded in recognition, _"So for that I have decided that I will give you the gift of Poke Speech, so you can understand Pokémon easier."_

Karma felt a warm buzz on his body and in his head while his three Pokémon looked at him in awe, and when it died down he looked at his family.

"Man, I don't know if it's working but I sure hope it is." Said a young male voice

"Yeah me too." Said a girls voice with a giggle

"Quiet down you two, especially you Skorupi." Said a teenagers voice

Karma just stared at his three Pokémon, "Can you speak one more time, please?" He asked suddenly shaken by the turn of events.

Ace looked at his trainer and friend and jumped on his head, "Sweetness! It is working, bro you have no idea how much I've been wanting to talk to you!" He exclaimed like the hyper kid he was.

Karma chuckled and reached up to his oldest partner, "Yeah me too," he looked back at Arceus, "I'm very Grateful as well, this will make traveling and training easier."

"Yes your quite right about that Master." Geiger said in his trainers head.

"Geiger please don't call me Master, my name is Karma." He said with a sigh.

"Very well Karma." Geiger said.

"Hehe your such a stuck up Pokémon Absol." Came Skorupi/Quakes high pitched voice.

Geiger just blushed a shade of red and ignored his friends comment while Karma and Ace laughed about quietly.

_"Young Karma, it is in your best interest to be heading back now."_ Arceus spoke up getting all their attention.

Karma nodded as he returned all three of his friends, and when he did a pokeball with the symbols GS carved into the space above the button floated down to him, and landed in his hand.

_"Inside this special pokeball is a Pokémon I think you'll find very familiar."_

Karma rose an eyebrow and let out the Pokémon in a stream of white light.

It coalesced into a small green onion looking Pokémon that was floating in front of him.

"Celebi!" Karma exclaimed and hugged the time traveling Pokémon.

_"Karma! Papa is letting me join you, it took a lot of convincing, but I also convinced him about letting your friends get a legendary as well."_

As Celebi said this two more Pokeballs floated down, one was a soft green like color with music notes, and the other was white and yellow with a shooting star.

Arceus bent his head down as he looked at Karma, _"These two are very special so make sure you give them to the right trainer, and I'll think you'll know which one to give to each friend."_

Karma nodded and grabbed the Pokeballs which shrunk and he placed them in his pocket, and him and Celebi looked at Arceus one last time.

"Thank you for everything Lord Arceus, I'll take very good care of Celebi and the others."

Celebi nodded as Arceus bowed his head, _"Very well, and I will be watching to make sure."_

With those words spoken Arceus vanished in a bright white light making Karma and Celebi block their eyes then move to see him gone.

"Are you ready Celebi? I have to go get my stuff, but our Journeys now beginning."

Celebi nodded, and Karma returned her to her pokeball then took off at a jog to get back to twinleaf town.


	5. Chapter 5

Right After another 30 minutes, as Karma had walked back to Twinleaf town along with Ace as he had broke out of the Pokéball And was sitting on Karmas head.

He had went to his house and changed and grabbed his pack, he had left a note for his mom, who was still asleep as she worked at night in Jubilife city, and started on his way back to sandgem town and to the professors lab.

As he walked into sandgem town he heard some people yelling and went over to a gathering crowd of onlookers. As he and Ace pushed their way through the crowd to the front he smiled, it was a Pokémon battle, and the two Pokémon looked so strong in his eyes.

As he watched, the girl commanded her Tyranitar to launch a stone edge against a Honchkrow, the honchkrows trainer scoffed and commanded a steel wing to knock it back which hit hard to make the Tyranitar stumble back.

The two trainers then nodded at each other and walked to the center of the battlefield and shook hands like old friends, soon after the whole crowd started to disperse talking about how great the battle was leaving only the two trainers, their Pokémon, and Karma and Ace.

Karma smiled at Ace and ran over to the two trainers, "That was an amazing battle, especially the steel wing strike back!"

The two trainers turned toward him and the Honchkrow trainer laughed quietly, "Yeah me and Boreas here took awhile to train that move to perfection, it helps when you have a great rival like Soo-soo here." He said as he back up to avoid the girls light punch.

"Don't call me Soo-Soo, It's Solare idiot." She said with a light glare at her friend.

Karma looked at Ace nervously then asked the two trainers, "Um may I actually look at your Pokémon closer, they just look so strong and amazing."

Two massive feet started to make their way over to Karma and shake the ground, the girls Tyranitar come up to him and sniffed at Ace and Him, he then turned to his trainer and growled something, and something clicked in Karmas head.

_**"This boy will grow strong, train him Master." **_Karma smiled softly after hearing that and the girl nodded, "You know that doesn't seem to be a bad idea actually, Tyka already likes you." Solare said to Karma.

"I wouldn't mind you training me like he said actually, me and my other Pokémon would greatly enjoy it." He said not thinking that his Arceus given ability should really be a secret.

Solare and her friend looked at each then at him, "You just said that Tyka said I should train you, does that mean you can understand Pokémon."

Karma chuckled nervously in front of the two more experienced trainers, "Well yes and no, yes I can understand them, but no that's not all I can do actually."

The teen boys Honchkrow landed in front of Karma and peered at him. Karma reached up his hand to The honchkrows head without even thinking.

"Hey be care..." the boy said trailing off when he didn't see his partner trying to fight off the younger boy.

Karma smiled so softly at Honchkrow as he placed his hand on his head and looked him in the eyes, "Initiate Connection."

The two teens looked at each other as karma took his hand off Honchkrows head, his eyes glowing silvery blue before they went back to normal, he did the same with Tyranitar, who only growled in acceptance as Karma moved back, his eyes a dark brown color.

"Thank you my friends, I'll use them wisely." He said to them softly.

Tyka growled softly, _**"You are a special boy, you and that little monkey as well."**_

_**"Yes but you two are no match for me honestly." **_Honchkrow Said haughtily

The teenagers looked at him, "Who are you kid? and what did you just do?"

Karma sighed nervously as Ace patted his head, "Ok well I was born with a gift to use Pokémon moves that were gifted to me by Pokémon, like Boreas and Tyka here, and because of my gift I met Arceus, and was given the gift of pokespeech and a special friend just almost an hour ago." He said waiting to be ridiculed or hit for being stupid and lying, but found nothing.

When he looked up he saw the two teens speaking, "Rai never mentioned him before." The teen boy said, and the girl shook her head, "Neither did Lorus, do they know?"

Karma had just barely heard the snippets and were confused when Honchkrow pushed him forward with a wing and a smirk on his beak.

He stumbled forward before catching himself, "Who are Rai and Lorus if I may ask, also Boreas said he wanted to battle us."

Solare sighed and turned to Karma, "Lorus is my Landorus's nickname, he's a legendary from Unova, my home region.."

The boy sighed, "Rai is my Darkrai, and you'd think that Boreas would keep his mouth shut for once."

Honchkrow just trolled a little and snickered, Karma gave him an evil eye then turned to the boy, "He said what did it matter, those two seem weak anyway, I'll even use only one wing to fight him."

Honchkrows smirk faded as he started to caw angrily at Karma, "Hey your words not mine, ok maybe a little mine."

The trainer chuckled, "Alright I'll fight ya." He went to one side while Karma went to the other.

Honchkrow flew over to his trainer while Solare and Tyka went to the side.

"Names Gabriel Fernandez, nice to battle with you!" Gabriel Yelled over.

"Karma Akabane, my pleasure as well!" Karma Yelled over.

"Alright trainers this is a practice battle first one to faint loses, go!"

"Boreas, show them the darkness!"

"Honchkrow!" Boreas screeched, And put a wing behind his back.

"Geiger, show them the true darkness." Karma said as he threw out a premier ball and Absol convalesced into shape in front of him.

Gabriel looked impressed, "You are only a beginning trainer yet already have an Absol, this'll be interesting."

Karma smiled then nodded at Honchkrow, "You might as well use two wings against Geiger here."

"Absol!" Geiger agreed.

"But let's not give him anytime to attack us, run close and wait for my signal!"

"Absol!" Geiger Yelled and ran off, his paws dragging him forward with great speed.

"Boreas! Into the air!" Gabriel called to his partner

"Honchkrow!" Boreas crowed and flew up into the air which made Karma smirk.

"Geiger, stop and jump straight up, trust me!" Karma Yelled as Geiger stopped dead and used his powerful legs to jump straight up.

"Too easy kid! Boreas! Ariel Ace!"

"Krow!" Boreas called and did the loop to come and hit Geiger in the air.

Karma waited just a few seconds and saw Geiger fall just a little lower, "Now! Ice Beam!" He called out not only surprising the two trainers and their Pokémon but also drawing a crowd back including his two friends in the front.

Geiger gathered the cold energy and released it in a beam straight at Boreas who had to release Ariel Ace to avoid it, "Now! Play Rough!"

Geiger growled happily as he landed then jumped back up and started to roughly horse around with Boreas in midair, who cawed angrily and also in pain as they fell to the ground.

Geiger jumped back from Boreas, he was breathing heavy slightly though from using two moves in a row.

Karma smiled at his friend, "Great Job Geiger!" He looked over at Gabriel, "You wanna call it here! I don't want anyone to get severely hurt!"

Gabriel nodded as Solare smiled, This Karma kid was interesting, "Alright guys great match." She said as the crowd disbanded talking about the Absol with ice moves, and its trainer.

The only people left after the crowd disbanded were Karma, Solare, Gabriel, and three others who it seemed were Melanie, Damien, and Professor Rowan.

"Ho what a fine battle that was, it seemed both sides enjoyed it." Professor Rowan said.

"Hey Professor." Karma, Solare, And Gabriel Said at the same time.


End file.
